"On My Way" by Alan Walker, Sabrina Carpenter
"On My Way" is a song by Norwegian DJ Alan Walker, American singer Sabrina Carpenter and Puerto Rican singer Farruko, released as a single on 21 March 2019 through MER and Sony Music. Farruko contributes a Spanish verse. Lyrics 1: Sabrina Carpenter I'm sorry but, don't wanna talk I need a moment 'fore I go, it's nothin' personal I draw the blinds, they don't need to see me cry 'Cause even if they understand, they don't understand Sabrina Carpenter So then, when I'm finished I'm all 'bout my business and ready to save the world I'm takin' my misery, make it my bitch Can't be everyone's favorite girl Sabrina Carpenter So take aim and fire away I've never been so wide awake No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way The blood moon is on the rise The fire burning in my eyes No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way Break: Farruko (Blep, yah, yah, Farru'!) 2: Farruko (Yah-yah-yah-yah) Lo siento mucho (Farru'!), pero me voy (Eh) Porque a tu lado me di cuenta que nada soy (Eh-ey) Y me cansé de luchar y de guerrear en vano De estar en la línea de fuego y de meter la mano Acepto mis errore', también soy humano ¿Y tú no ve' que lo hago porque te amo? (Pu-pu-pu-pum) Farruko Pero ya (Ya), no tengo más na' que hacer aquí (Aquí) Me voy, llegó la hora 'e partir (Partir) De mi propio camino, seguir lejos de ti Sabrina Carpenter So take aim and fire away I've never been so wide awake No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way The blood moon is on the rise (Is on the rise, na-na) The fire burning in my eyes (The fire burning in my eyes, no) No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way Break: Farruko (Blep!) [Bridge: Sabrina Carpenter & Farruko] I'm on my way Everybody, everybody keep me safe Everybody, everybody keep me safe Everybody, everybody keep me safe Everybody, everybody keep me safe Everybody, everybody on my way Sabrina Carpenter So take aim and fire away I've never been so wide awake No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way The blood moon is on the rise The fire burning in my eyes No, nobody but me can keep me safe And I'm on my way Why It Rocks # The song basically focuses on how you no longer want to fight someone else’s battle & live in their shadow, so you decide that it’s time to walk away and discover the hero that you can become on your own. # The lyrics are amazing. # The song was used as a track for PUBG Mobile, even if the game itself sucked. # The Music Video is creative and beautiful. It opens with a protagonist who is seemingly lonely and yet gripped with a need to find a mysterious pattern of stones. She sets out on her own, despite the doubts from those around her, and eventually makes a monumental discovery that shakes the world. The cinematography of the shots is sharply vivid, manipulating colors to the highest level by contrasting shades of light and dark throughout the video. The short, expressive scenes of the protagonist as she scrutinizes a photo, draws on a paper and walks alone through a bustling city definitely contribute to the atmosphere of the video. Walker creates a larger-than-life sense of purpose among the frustration, a feeling of avid determination that can lead to startling results. # The way Sabrina and Farruko sang their lines in their respective languages (English for Sabrina, Spanish for Farruko) was actually quite clever. # This marks the first time Sabrina Carpenter has ever worked on an EDM song, as she's mostly affiliated with the pop genre more often than not. # The song experiments with many different instruments and sounds that come together to create a placid instrumental. The track begins with simple strums of an electric guitar that builds with Sabrina’s vocals. As we get to the pre chorus, the guitar stops and a singular beat begins to kick in and fasten the track. The chorus then becomes your dramatic pre-climax that begins to build which then creates a drop at the end of the chorus. # The lyrics of this track focus on themes of growth and independence. Sabrina sings about the heartbreak from a past relationship and how she’s using her misery to strengthen herself and move forward. In the chorus, she has found herself on a clear path as she finally understands that the only person that can save her is herself, using this newfound motivation to keep pushing through. In the second verse, Farruko provides Spanish vocals for the track, which gives us ultimate Latin vibes with the coming together of two languages. Vocally, Sabrina remains quite gentle but then uses those killer pipes to highlight her message in the chorus. Together with Farruko, the bilingual vocals work wonders as a whole. Video Category:2010s Category:Alan Walker songs Category:Good Songs From Bad Artists Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs from video games Category:EDM Category:Sabrina Carpenter songs